Kirby: the movie final battle
I will work on the plot of the full movie when i have the time.(note: I do NOT own kirby. This is FAN-MADE, kirby belongs to hal labotory and nintendo.) Battle: darko: hmph. You children again kirby : you bet. Darko: i am sick of you annoying children. Marx:Well beat it. Darko:you poor little runts. PUNISHED YOU SHALL BE!!! Marxette: huh? What's with the yoda accent? Darko: RAAAGH (he slaps kirby, marx,marxette and kirbette onto a building and then they fall down but marx uses his wings to carry them and darko uses his mind powers to make the building fall, so marx teleports his freinds to safety.) Meanwhile... Meta night is fighting his evil counterpart, dark meta night and dark meta night punches meta night in the face and his armor chips. Meta night then hits dark Meta night with a sword, and sends dark Meta night Flying so Meta night flies to dark Meta night and smashes him through a wall and then bandana waddle dee comes and kicks dark meta night in a chimney. Meta night:Thanks, bandana waddle dee. Bandana waddle dee: No problemo. Hey, have you seen the king? Meta night: no. (meanwhile, back to kirby and his freinds, they have teleported to the palace of king dedede but something was differerent, the waddle dees and pretty much the whole palace was consumed by darkness and soon the waddle dees have circled around kirby and his freinds.) Kirbette: kirby! Do it! Kirby: you bet, sis. (kirby jumps up, backflips 6 times and stars appear to go inside him, and then, BOOOM! Kirby punches the ground and then waves of "star energy appear, knocking out the darkness In the waddle dees. Waddle dee#1: thank you, dream partners. Please help the king. He is in a seriously bad situation. Waddle dee#2 yes, indeed a very bad one. (they walk into king dedede´s BIG room. Darko: oh? You runts AGAIN? Marx: no, duh. Darko: hmmm your a sassy little BEAST. Marx:Well sassy is my nickname, and beast is my middle name. Darko:grrrr ( Marx, gives darko a sassy grin.) Darko: THATS ENOUGH!!! (He blasts king dedede out the window but meta night catches him.) kirby : META NIGHT!!! I thought you were dead!!! meta night:Well im not, and i broght a freind. (bandana waddle dee appears.) kirby: ok the whole gangs here. Marxette:just a minute...(marxette heals king dedede.) kirby: alright. On your mark... Kirbette: Get set... Marx,kirbette,kirby,marxette,meta night,bandana waddle dee, DREAM PARTNERS GO! (epic battle music plays as the dream partners face their final battle. meta night grabs the dark wand from darko and throws it to kirby.) meta night: kirby, catch! (kirby catchs the wand) Darko: HEY NOT YOURS! Kirby: oh,this may not be mine, BUT THIS IS!!! ( kirby smacks darko with his hammer and darko smashes into a colunm, and meta night slashes one of darkos wings off and bandana waddle dee points his spear at darko) bandana waddle dee: had enough ? Darko: no. (darko grows 70 feet tall) meta night:hes too big!! kirby: I've got this. (he flies to darko ) kirby: listen darko, you can change ! Its hard to notice at first, but we all have a good side. Marx used to be evil but hes changed! Well i WONT! (He punches kirby and kirby lands on a roof.) Darko: I WILL NEVER STOP BEING DARK! NOTHING WILL STOP ME! Kirby: not even this? (Kirby shows darko a picture of darkos home) kirby: you miss it, and i respect that. We can help you rebuild it. Darko: r-really kirby:Yes, but only if you fix this (darko looks at the city, it is in ruins and filled with darkness. Darko:i will. (then darko returns into his original form,lighto. and he rebuilds the city and then everyone lives happily and they have a party and party rock anthem plays. Then the screen darkens and reads "the end"